The Witcher Of Remnant
by Sugassheeep
Summary: As technologies progress, monsterslayers like Witchers aren't needed anymore. The once heroes are now viewed as mutants and are widely hated by common folk. What happens if Jaune Arc is a Witcher?
1. A Witcher?

**A bit of a mashup of two universes, the Witcher and Rwby.** **I'll be changing up the story a little bit so it doesn't exactly follow the main plot of Rwby. Hope you guys enjoy.**

()()()()()

"Winds howling."

On the transport that was headed to Beacon academy, a young Witcher is sitting by himself in the corner.

"Don't you think that guy's a freak?"

"Yeah! Is he a faunus or something?"

Our Witcher's name is Jaune of Arc, and along with other people on this transport, has been accepted into Beacon, one of the many schools that produce powerful hunters and huntresses.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?"

"Sure." Jaune replied.

"So what's your story? Why are you sitting alone?"

He turned his head and saw that a girl no older than 16 sitting beside him, judging by the skin on her hand. He can also see that the girl probably carries a large weapon, judging by how her fingers have slightly bent due to the weight of her weapon.

By now the girl sitting beside him has noticed his strange eyes.

"Are you faunus? We used to see them a lot from Signal. You must be a cat faunus then!"

"No, I am a human just like you, just mutated. That's all."

"Mutated? Do you mean your Semblance?"

"No. I'm a Witcher."

Young folk don't ever hear about Witchers anymore. That's natural, considering how the times have changed.

"I'll explain. Witchers were created back when Aura and Semblances haven't been discovered. We were created just to fight the Grimm. We have faster reflexes, increased strength and speed. Because of improving technology and the discovery of Aura and Semblances, we weren't needed anymore."

"That's a lot to take in. Well anyway, my name is Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you."

"Jaune of Arc."

"Why the 'of' though?"

"That's because we adopt names of nobility so common folk may trust us more."

"I see. Well its nice chatting with you. But we're almost at our destination. See you later!"

()()()()()

As they arrive at Beacon, all students were instructed to gather at the auditorium so they could be briefed.

As most students had no problem locating the auditorium, there are two exceptions.

"Oh Jaune! That's great! I'm saved."

"Are you lost too?"

Hearing the question, Ruby looked down, playing with her fingers.

"Yes." She replied so softly only a Witcher could hear what she said.

"Understandable. The academy grounds are large after all. Follow me, I'll find the auditorium no problem."

After saying this, Jaune kept walking, expecting the young girl to follow.

Metaphorically pressing a switch in his mind, Jaune activated his Witcher senses. By observing the ground, he can see many footprints on the ground. He decided to follow these footprints, determining them to belong to the students'.

After about five minutes of walking, they reached a large crowd of students.

"Yang!" she yelled, finally relieved that she won't be late.

Using her semblance, she zoomed towards her half sister's direction.

But being the clumsy klutz she is, she didn't look in front of her and smashed into another person.

"Hey! You just knocked me over!" another voice shouted.

"Oh gods I am so sorry!" Ruby practically yelled.

This of course caught the attention of Jaune and many other students.

"An apology isn't going to make it. Do you know who I am? I'm Weiss Schnee! The heiress of the Schnee dust company. The dust you're using probably comes from my company!"

"That's enough." Jaune stepped in, defending the young girl.

"And who are you?" The heiress asked.

"Doesn't matter who I am. It was just an accident, get over it."

By now the heiress was really getting mad.

"You have strange eyes. You must be a faunus. No matter, I challenge you to a duel to make up for the accident."

"Challenge accepted." Jaune answered. Drawing one of the two swords on his back, he takes a stance and readies his other hand.

"Why does he have two swords? Does he intend to lose them?" One of the students asked. Others laughed, obviously confused as well.

Jaune's unoccupied hand drew a symbol in mid-air, and a force field like glow surrounds his body.

"I'm ready." He tells the furious heiress.

By now, Ruby's sister Yang has arrived to see what all the commotion was about. Seeing two people having a duel, she stayed and watched, interested in who will win.

The heiress charges at Jaune at a fast speed, she intends to stab the arrogant Witcher with her sword Myrtenaster.

"Too slow." Jaune commented, having dodged the heiress' attack.

Recovering from her failed attack, the heiress quickly activated her glyphs and started jumping around, attacking Jaune from all directions.

Using his Witcher senses, Jaune could easily locate the heiress and subsequently parry her blows.

'This isn't going anywhere.' The heiress thought. She charges the dust canister inside her sword. She then aims at the Witcher's head. "Time to end this."

Time slowed for Jaune, seeing the heiress lift up her sword, he deduced what was going to happen, and quickly drew another symbol in mid-air, which resulted in a strong gust of wind coming out of his hand.

Surprised by the sudden gust of wind, the heiress tried to dodge, but failed to do so. She landed on her back as a result. Catching her breath, she tries to stand up but was met with a steel sword pointed at her throat.

"I win."

Jaune put away his sword and extended his hand to the girl on the floor.

The heiress took it and dusted off her battle skirt. "Not bad at all. May I ask what your name is?

"Jaune of Arc."

"It is nice to meet you."

"I believe you still have someone to apologise to." Jaune replied, gesturing to another girl who wore a Gothic Lolita dress.

The heiress sighed, and walked over to the girl who knocked her over previously.

"I'm sorry about just now, I shouldn't have been so mean."

"Uh, yeah its alright. I was at fault too."

"Just to be clear, please be careful, I don't want this to happen again." The heiress said with an ice cold voice.

Ruby gulped. "Ok."

And with that, the heiress left the crowd and continued walking.

"Wow Rubes, way to go there!" Said another voice.

"Yang, I was trying to find you!" said Ruby.

"And who is it we have here?" Gesturing to Jaune.

"He's Jaune of Arc."

"Well Jaune, it is nice to meet you, thanks for saving my sister."

Jaune looked at her confused, sister? The harder he looked, the more different the two girls looked.

"Yeah I know, we're half sisters, though I still treat Ruby like a full sister."

"I see. Well then lets get going."

()()()()()

The auditorium was just a 5 minute walk away. Jaune, Yang and Ruby all went in at once and took a seat.

As they waited, more and more students filled up the seats until none of them were empty. It was by that point that Ozpin, the Headmaster of this Academy, came in an addressed the students.

"Greetings." His voice sounded younger than he looked, though it didn't mean any less wise. "My name is Ozpin, and I am the Headmaster of this school. As all of you know, before you are officially accepted into Beacon, you must first undergo Initiation. It will be held tomorrow. Afterwards, you'll be assigned a team, which you will be a part of for the next four years. That is all. Dismissed."

The speech was straight to the point and quick, yet everyone understood him completely. As they were dismissed, the students were free to do whatever they wanted.

"Aw man, I hope we get to be on the same team Yang!" Said the energetic girl right next to Jaune.

"Oh come on Rubes, you can't always rely on me! You have to grow up and make some new friends."

"I did! Jaune, will you be on our team?"

"From what I heard, the process of creating a team is picked by the Headmaster himself. Nevertheless, that would sound rather pleasant."

"Yeah! 3 down, 1 to go!"

()()()()()

That night, all first year students were instructed to sleep in the cafeteria as dorm rooms are only reserved for teams.

The sight was what you would expect- it was messy and noisy.

Sleeping bags lay littered on the floor while the occupants lay either asleep or chatting about Initiation. Finding a suitable corner, Jaune laid down his sleeping bag. Taking off his sheaths, he laid them on the floor. Laid in front of him were his two swords, one steel, one silver.

" _Remember the first rule of being a Witcher, the steel sword is for humans, while the silver sword is for Grimm. Mixing them up can prove fatal during a battle, as steel swords can only damage humans, while silver swords are most effective while fighting Grimm."_

That was what his mentor taught him, when he was still a youngster.

Tracing his finger on one of the sheaths, he could feel they were made with the highest quality, and with great care. Afterwards, he took off his armour and put them next to his swords. Around his neck was a medallion in a shape of a wolf's head. That was the symbol of a Witcher. During the olden days, seeing this symbol meant a great deal, now no one recognizes it.

After Aura and Semblances were discovered, Witchers fell into obscurity. More advanced weapons were made which meant swords were practically useless, Semblances meant that Witchers no longer had an advantage in speed or strength. But the worse of all was that they were viewed as mutants, they were even ranked lower than faunus, if there was a ranking system. Despite them being human, they were considered outcasts because they have the power to wield something even modern scientists do not understand. Magic.

()()()()()

As Jaune slowly woke up, someone spoke on the intercom.

"All first year students please proceed to Emerald Forest. Thank you."

Hearing this, Jaune stood up and put on his armour. Afterwards he grabbed his swords and followed the signs on the wall.

As many more students woke up, a bunch of students have already arrived at Emerald Forest, standing on a cliff. On the edge of the cliff lay several… pads? While waiting for other students to arrive, he couldn't help but overhear a conversation.

"So you're Pyrrha Nikos! It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Weiss Schnee."

"Nice to meet you Miss Schnee, I am honoured to meet someone as famous as you."

"You're the one to talk."

Having nothing to do, Jaune decided to join their conversation. "Greetings. I've already met the heiress, but I don't believe I've met you before."

"Are you kidding? Her name is Pyrrha Nikos! How can you not have heard about that name?"

Jaune thought long and hard. "No clue."

This made Pyrrha chuckle a little.

"Winner of the Mistral Regional tournament for four years in a row, the mascot of that cereal? Ring any bells?"

"Still haven't a clue."

"Have you been living under a rock your whole life!?" The white haired girl practically screamed.

"Anyways," Pyrrha cut in, "Its nice to meet you,"

"Jaune of Arc. It's a pleasure."

"Attention students! The Initiation will begin shortly. Please line up and step on the pads if you are ready. Remember whomever you see first once you land will be your partner and will be placed in the same team as yourself. If there are no questions, then we will proceed." Ozpin spoke.

'I still don't understand how we'll be getting off this cliff.' Jaune thought, not really paying attention to what the white haired Headmaster said.

Stepping on one of the pads, he looked over to his sides. He could see fear and excitement on his fellow schoolmates.

"Oh, I almost forgot, you should probably think of a landing strategy now."

The pads launched Jaune into mid-air.

Even though Jaune was a Witcher, having honed his skills when he was very little, there was always one thing that he could never overcome.

His own clumsiness.

As he went barrelling through the air spinning, he couldn't draw a symbol that activated his Aura shield.

"Urgh, I feel sick." He muttered to himself.

()()()()()

Pyrhha Nikos landed smoothly, having used one of the tree bark to break her fall. The first thing she should probably do is to determine which direction she is facing, and the easiest way to do so is to find the sun.

As Pyrrha squinted her eyes looking for the sun, she instead found something more down to earth flying through the sky. She smiled to herself and ran forwards hoping to find it.

()()()()()

Jaune closed his eyes, his head spinning and vomit threatening to come out of his mouth.

He expected to hit the ground hard and suffer immense pain. Even though Witchers heal quicker than normal humans, hitting the ground at such speeds would likely hit him unconscious.

Instead of hitting the ground, he instead found himself suspended in mid-air, with something attached to his armour. He turned his head and saw that a spear made of gold stuck to his armour. Thank the gods or whatever the people believe nowadays for his luck.

"Well, look who we have here." Pyrrha smirked as she found the blond boy he met earlier dangling from her spear.

Using her semblance to take down her spear, the boy landed softly on the ground.

"Pyrrhathanksforsavingme. Without you, I'd probably lay there dead." Mumbling his words, Jaune was still a bit shocked.

"Its alright." She chuckled a bit, "Well, I guess we're partners now."

"Yeah. Alright. What is our objective?"

"Huh, did you even pay attention just now?"

Actually, there were two things the Witcher could never conquer during his whole life.

Clumsiness and laziness.

"Ugh, I uhhhh…"

Pyrrha smiled. "We are supposed to find a temple of sorts, inside are chess pieces needed to finish the Initiation. But along the way, there are many dangerous Grimm."

"I see. Do you know which direction we should be heading towards?" Jaune asked, scratching his head feeling a bit embarrassed for not knowing a single thing and having to rely on his partner.

"We should be heading east. The problem is the trees are blocking my view of the sun, so I don't know which way we should go."

"Never mind, I've got this covered." Pressing the switch in his mind, he began to see footprints on the ground.

"Someone's been here before us. I think we should follow them."

"Wait, how did you know there are footprints? I can't see any on the ground." Pyrrha tilted her head as she asked her clumsy yet a little cute partner.

"Ugh, I am a Witcher, see?" Showing her his cat like eyes.

"I see, that's why you were able to track those footprints."

"You're fine with this?"

"Hmm? With what?" Pyrrha asked in confusion.

"With me, your partner, to be a mutant?"

"…"

"Of course Jaune! Even if you are a 'mutant', you are still a human, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Then what is your problem? There's nothing wrong with that."

"Thanks." Jaune answered. Then he gave Pyrrha a smile that had so much emotions in it, in one smile, she could see the sorrow of being something someone hated, the relief of having such a caring partner, and most of all, happiness that he wasn't hated for once.

That smile, she could tell was something the young man hid for only people who were special to him.

This made her heart melt. Her small act of kindness has made someone happy. And most of all, she was touched at how Jaune tries to put up a strong front, while in reality he has insecurities as well.

"No problem partner, lets get going."


	2. Iris

**So it has been two weeks, I visited New Zealand, and it was fun. So here is a new chapter that I wrote not long after I got home. The next chapter will be up at least 2 weeks later again, because I will be visiting Taiwan. Hope you guys enjoy, and feedback is appreciated.**

()()()()()

Jaune managed to track the footprints and they led to large open area, where the sun is visible.

Pyrrha followed soon after.

"How do you do that?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"It is like flipping a switch inside your head, and the footprints just show up." Jaune answered.

"I see. The sun is overhead, which means east is that way." Pyrrha pointed towards a large cluster of trees.

Without answering, Jaune went towards the trees. Using his Witcher senses, he could hear Grimm nearby.

"Be quiet, something is out there." Jaune whispered.

Pyrrha took out her weapons and took a stance, Jaune did the same.

And correct he is, as beowolves started surrounding them in a circle, examining their prey.

After about a full minute of staring at each other, the Grimm attacked the duo.

Jaune rushed to meet the Grimm, while Pyrrha hung back, using the rifle mode of her weapons.

"How do you like that silver?" Jaune taunted, dodging one attack after another.

Pyrrha observed Jaune's fighting, it was like watching someone dance, his movements are smooth, his swings bring immense force.

The pair fought with efficiency, with Jaune fighting the Grimm head on, while Pyrrha picked off the ones he couldn't kill.

"You know, we make a great team." Pyrrha said, after driving her spear and killing the last beowolf alive.

"We do."

()()()()()

As Pyrrha and Jaune trudged through the forest grounds, Jaune couldn't help thinking about his past.

" _Remember Jaune, knowledge is just as important for fighting Grimm."_

 _Looking up from his book, he stared at the Witcheress in front of him. "I know! But why does this have to be so boring? I want to fight!" The little Witcher complained.  
_

_The Witcheress smiled back at him, he does remind her of her younger days._

" _Young blood crave action. But knowing the difference between an Ursa and a Beowolf can save your life one day." She replied._

He wondered, where is she now? Boy, he did miss her.

"Look, there it is I think." Pyrrha said, snapping Jaune out of his thoughts.

Sitting in front of them was a large old temple, with Roman like style architecture.

As the duo approached the mysterious building, they spotted the other students. Jaune focused and saw Ruby and Weiss.

And it seemed they spotted them too, as Ruby jumped and waved at the same time, happy to finally see other people. Her time with Weiss… wasn't pleasant.

The two girls approached the Witcher and the Spartan.

"So this is the place, huh? Do you think there will be Grimm inside?" Ruby asked.

"Of course you dolt! This won't be an initiation otherwise!" Weiss yelled at her partner. Afterwards, she stormed off towards the entrance.

"What's wrong with her?" Jaune asked.

"Oh nothing, she's just upset she had to partner with the 'child'." Ruby said, looking down.

"We should chat later. For now, we have to focus on the objective." Pyrrha stated.

Joining with Weiss, the four students entered the temple.

The temple only had one room, and the chess pieces lay right in the centre.

"Lets just grab those and leave. This place gives me the creeps." Weiss stated.

Each student took one piece and turned around to see four more students arriving.

"Oh hey Rubes, never expected to see you here first." It was Yang, and a faunus?

Jaune focused, and tried to use his senses. She is a faunus alright, but she is… hiding it?

He looked to his left, and saw an energetic Ginger and a stoic Asian.

"Ren! That. Was. So. Cool. That King Taijitu you killed just now, I bet it didn't even see you coming!"

Pyrrha being polite, approached the four students. "Hi, it is nice to meet you, my name is-"

"Pyrrha Nikos, who doesn't know? My name is Yang Xiao Long, but Yang is fine." Yang finished her sentence.

"My name is Blake." The faunus replied, clearly not interested in introductions.

"My name is Ren, and this is Nora." The black haired boy said.

"Nice to meet you guys." Pyrrha smiled.

"Hello? I know you guys don't know each other, but there is an initiation going on here!?" The heiress practically yelled.

The students all took a piece from the centre of the temple.

"I don't like this, its too easy, we shouldn't leave our guards down." Blake deadpanned.

The students walked outside and was greeted with Grimm, or more precise, Ursas and Nevermores.

Without saying a word, the students took positon and drew their weapons. Making a circle, they ensured their backs were covered.

The Ursas attacked first, swinging its large claws, hoping to crush the humans.

As one claw reached Jaune, he jumped away and put down a magical trap at the same time, slowing the Ursa's movements. Afterwards, he swung his sword, attempting to cut off it's foot. However, it wasn't enough, as the Ursa dodged at the last second.

"Don't worry! I've got your back!" Jaune heard someone say.

It was Nora, and she is soaring through the air with her hammer.

Lifting her hammer above her head, she slammed the giant hammer on to the Ursa's head, killing it.

Nora landed and grinned at Jaune. Jaune nodded his head as thanks for helping him.

On the other side of the battlefield, Pyrrha was throwing her spear at the Nevermores up in the sky, and using her semblance to retrieve her weapon.

She hit a Nevermore square in the eye, her accuracy was flawless. However, while she is retrieving her weapon, she is completely vulnerable to ground attacks.

"Damn." She said to herself, seeing a pack of beowolves heading her way.

Jumping in front of her, someone shot the beowolves who tried to approach her, and cut the rest using his weapon. It was Ren, and he killed the beowolves with dead on accuracy as well.

After retrieving her weapon, Pyrrha thanked Ren for his help.

The battle has gone on for a while, and the Grimm seemed to be retreating, knowing that they couldn't finish off the students.

Catching their breaths, the students all got together.

"That was some teamwork there guys!" Ruby cheered.

Jaune looked at the battlefield in front of him. They took care of a hundred Grimm together. Though Witchers were lone warriors, they could always use some help.

"We should get going guys, I don't want to stay here any longer." Weiss stated.

They left soon after, agreeing with the heiress.

Not long after, they were picked up by a transport from Beacon along with the other students.

()()()()()

The students were brought back to the Auditorium, anxiously waiting for the headmaster to announce their teams.

The headmaster walked on stage, and everyone instantly went quiet, because they wanted to hurry the team naming process.

"Greetings students, as you may see, the team naming ceremony starts now. Lets not waste anymore time."

After the short speech from Ozpin, a monitor appeared behind him and the first team of students were called on stage.

As the teams are being named, Weiss looked over to her left, which sat the famous Pyrrha Nikos.

"So, Pyrrha, I hope we can be on the same team."

Being the friendly huntress in training she was, she replied "Likewise, I look forward to it too." She replied, though she didn't really mean it.

As Jaune, Ren, Pyrrha and Nora were called on stage, the heiress instantly became disappointed.

The four students walked on stage and stood in front of Ozpin, with the monitor behind them, showing their names.

"As observed during initiation, you four demonstrated teamwork and chemistry. As such, you will be name Team JNPR, and the leader will be Jaune of Arc." The headmaster announced.

Jaune didn't have a reaction, but his teammates looked at him and cheered, with Pyrrha being the first to do so.

The last team to be named is Team RWBY, and all students went back to their seats once again.

After a long explanation of the rules about curfew and dorms, the headmaster sent the newly named teams to their dorms.

()()()()()

Opening the door excitedly, Nora jumped on the bed in front of her.

The dorm was like a hotel, having facilities like a bathroom, desks and bookshelves.

Team JNPR marvelled at the size of their dorm room, exploring every inch of it.

Soon after, their luggage was delivered to their dorms, including their weapons.

Unpacking their bags, Nora couldn't help but ask Jaune.

"Jaune, why do you carry two swords?"

Jaune was trying to form an answer. Should he tell them that he is a Witcher?

Pyrrha noticed his hesitation, and tried to answer for him.

"He is a Witcher you see, that's why he carries two swords."

Jaune looked at Pyrrha with shock, did she just betray him?

"Ohhh! Can I have a look?"

Jaune was confused, shouldn't they be disgusted?

"Sure, here you go." Jaune replied after his confusion.

Nora played with his sheaths and asked, "What is this sword for?"

The sword has a straight cross guard. "It's a steel sword, for fighting humans." Jaune replied.

"And this sword?" Nora pointed towards the sword with an arrow like cross guard.

"It's for fighting Grimm, it's made of silver, as steel has no effect on Grimm."

At this point, Ren stopped his unpacking and listened to the conversation as well, curious about his team leader.

Pyrrha examined the swords as well. "These are master crafted swords, Jaune. Do they have a name?"

"They do. The steel sword is named Styrka, which in northern languages means strength."

"And the other one?" Nora asked.

"It's named Iris, named after my Mother, or Adopted Mother."

The team fell silent, probably wondering what happened to Jaune's real mother.

Breaking the silence, Nora jumped over to Pyrrha and asked about her weapons.

After about an hour of ice-breaking, the team got ready to rest, as classes start next morning.

()()()()()

 **That wraps it up. It's a shorter chapter, and a hard one to write as well.**

 **Its 3am in the morning and I should probably sleep, let me know if there are any mistakes.**

 **As always, thanks for reading and stay tuned.**


	3. Exposed

**I'm back, I'm tired, and I'm sick. But I managed to complete this chapter at least.**

()()()()()

Hearing the loud sound of the alarm clock going off, a very tired Pyrrha Nikos rose up and rubbed her eyes.

After brushing her teeth, she quickly changed into her uniform. Today is the first day of school.

One by one the other members of the newly formed Team JNPR started getting up albeit very slowly.  
The last one to wake up was of course, our favourite Witcher.

After waiting for a long time, the remaining members of JNPR decided to wake their leader up.

"JAUNE!" The three of them shouted, causing said man to jolt up, wearing a tired and shocked expression.

"Ugh, can I have 5 more minutes?" He asked, still half asleep.

"No, today is the first day of school, you can't afford to be late!" Pyrrha dragged his leader off his bed. "Please be quick, we have classes in half an hour." She added.

Reluctantly, the leader rose up from his position on the floor and trudged over to the bathroom.

After about ten minutes, the leader opened the door to the bathroom and he was still in his pajamas.

He went over and picked up his trousers and began buttoning up his shirt. After putting on his jacket, he ran into a huge problem.

He didn't know how to tie a tie. Northerners aren't known for their way of dressing after all.

"Ugh, Ren?" He asked the black haired boy.

"Yes?" Ren answered patiently.

"How do you tie a tie?"

After hearing that question, the whole of JNPR froze. Nora was in the corner trying to hold her laughter by covering her mouth, while Pyrrha just looked up from her scroll, trying not to look shocked.

The room stayed silent for a while.

"Come on guys, you are not helping." The leader deadpanned.

Ren made a gesture to Jaune to come over, which he did. Afterwards, Ren took the tie from Jaune's hands, and explained how to tie a tie step by step.

Afterwards, he told Jaune to repeat the steps until he got it right. It took him 15 minutes.

Glancing at the clock, Team JNPR rushed out the door, as they only had 5 minutes to get to class.

"Why does this school have to be so big?" Nora asked no one in particular.

After their morning workout, they finally arrived at the classroom, with 1 minute to spare.

Catching their breaths and straightening up their clothes, Team JNPR opened the classroom floor.

Inside was a woman, which JNPR presumed to be the professor, who is standing in the centre of the circular room.

Except for Jaune, who recognised who she is.

"Alright class, it seems all of us have arrived." The woman announced.

This woman had short white hair which flowed down to her shoulders, she had cat eyes, and she wore armour similar to Jaune's, and on her back were two swords, one red, and the other black.

But most importantly-

"Iris?" Jaune asked, still standing next to her, while his team already took their seats.

"Mr. Arc, you will be addressing me as Professor Arc while we are in class please." Iris said.

Gaining his composure, he excused himself and took a seat next to his team.

"As all of you have heard from Mr. Arc, my name is Iris but you can call me Ms. Arc or Professor Arc, and I will be your combat teacher for your class." She announced.

The male half of the class except Jaune, roared in unison, celebrating.

"Such a beautiful teacher!" Some of them shouted.

She is an attractive lady, Jaune will give them that, but that doesn't make this situation any less awkward.

After the Ms. Arc's introduction, the whole class also did introductions, and played a few ice breakers until class was dismissed.

As the students all stood up and packed their things, Jaune walked down the stairs that led to the tables and seats and went to confront Ms. Arc.

"So, didn't expect to see you here."

"Oh, but I did."

Jaune rolled his eyes, his adopted mom had always been like this.

"Why did you come here anyways? Shouldn't you be doing what Witchers do?"

"Well, I decided to take a break from the frontlines a little bit, you know? And well, I think my age is catching up to me."

"True, you may look 20, but you are actually 50 years old, thanks to those mutations."

Jaune looked down, unsure of what to say. He hasn't seen her for years and years. This was a lot to take in. His mom is going to be his teacher for god's sake. He really did miss her.

Suddenly, he was pulled into an embrace from the older woman, and he hugged her back.

"Oh my boy is all grown up." She said, feeling proud of Jaune.

Right now, Jaune didn't care whether or not the other students are watching, he just wanted this moment to last longer.

()()()()()

The bell struck noon, signalling lunch time. As such, there was a long queue to the cafeteria.

Stuck in the queue was none other than Team JNPR. They all waited patiently for their turn to get lunch.

Cardin Winchester was having none of this queue, and wanted to cut ahead. As he walked along the long line of students, he spotted two attractive ladies.

"Sup' ladies. Mind if I stand here with you?"

"Yes we do mind." Said Ren, narrowing his eyes, clearly not liking this guy.

Scowling, Cardin doesn't intend to back down.

"My name is Cardin Winchester, and I don't think you _understand;_ "

"Oh we do, and we don't want someone to jump the queue while all of us are waiting for our lunch. Go wait at the end of the line." Pyrrha replied.

Clearly annoyed, he raised his hand, trying to look threatening.

All of a sudden, someone punched him. "Leave." Jaune said with authority.

Cupping his cheek, he said "Oh you will pay for that blondie." After that, he walked away, finding someone else to bully.

"That was awesome Jaune! Though I think you should break his legs next time." Nora cheered.

All of JNPR agreed, Cardin wasn't someone they liked. "Though punching him wasn't the best choice, what if he tells a teacher?" Pyrrha wondered.

"Relax, someone like him isn't going to do that. Even if he did, he tried to jump the queue first." Ren replied.

After that, the queue moved smoothly, and Team JNPR got their lunch in no time.

()At this point of the story, it has already passed the point where Blake reveals her faunus traits.()

But there was one thing Cardin Winchester couldn't understand was why he couldn't beat that damn Jaune in combat class.

He is shorter than him, his weapons looks lame. So why is he so much faster than him? He doesn't even have to use his semblance to beat him. He doesn't even need to try.

He will pay. He will make sure of that.

One day, an opportunity presents itself.

He was casually strolling down the hallway and made his way to the training hall. He was supposed to meet his team there and they were supposed to train in one of the rooms, but then he noticed something.

One of the doors to a room was partially open. Curious, he went to see which team currently occupies said room.

Looking into a room, he could see the familiar faces of Team JNPR. They were training and all of them were present.

Wanting to find out their techniques, he kept looking.

()()()()()

"So what is the occasion Jaune?" Pyrrha asked her leader.

"Well, since we aren't very familiar with our fighting styles, I think we should take some time to practice some team attacks." He answered.

Ren and Nora are stretching, waiting for the training to start.

"Ok, but how can we do that?" Pyrrha asked back.

"There was one thing that we Witchers do when we train, we fight each other." Jaune answered.

"Oh." The three of them said.

And with that, they took their respectful positons in the arena of the training room.

The four of them drew their weapons and charged at each other.

()()()()()

Cardin couldn't believe his ears. Jaune is a Witcher? And he smacked himself. Those cat eyes! Why didn't he notice them until now? He thought he was just a faunus!

At the same time, he had the largest grin on his face, one that reached both sides of his cheek.

He had dirt on Jaune now. Right now, he was thinking of his options. Should he blackmail him? Or should he expose him? He has proof now.

Closing the door lightly, he went to meet his team.

()Next Day()

Waking up next morning, Jaune noticed something was off. His team wasn't here, probably already having breakfast as he likes to sleep in.

Brushing his teeth and wearing his uniform, he opened the door and saw posters. So many posters. And on the centre was a picture of him. Walking over to the adjacent wall, he picked one up and started to read.

Someone found about his secret, and printed on a poster for everyone to see.

Picking up all of the posters on the wall, he threw them away in the rubbish bin in his dorm. He had to find his team.

Walking over to the cafeteria, his eyes began to water. Who would do this to him? What did he do to deserve this?

Approaching the cafeteria, many students began to look at him, some pointing, some trying to avoid him, some gossiping and some even outright laughing.

Trying his best to ignore them, he found his team sitting in the corner.

"Jaune I.." Pyrrha began to explain.

"No, I understand. They know, you don't want to be seen eating with a freak right? That's why you guys didn't wake me up and tell me."

"No! We were shocked as well! We tried to tear those posters down but someone seemed to have replaced them."

"What's the point? Everyone knows now." Jaune replied, and walked away.

"Someone should follow him, make sure he doesn't do anything rash." Ren added.

And with that, Pyrrha Nikos followed her leader.

()()()()()

Walking back to his dorm, he bumped into Team RWBY.

"Uhh Hi Jaune!" Ruby tried to sound as normal as she can.

The other three members stared at him, expecting him to react.

"You guys know too. You don't have to pretend." He answered.

The temperature seemed to have dropped to below freezing as Team RWBY are trying to formulate a response. Obviously they weren't racists, and they could never understand how it felt to be exposed like this. Well, except Blake.

"Jaune we're sorry, but we will never laugh at you." Yang tried to comfort him.

Without saying a word, he just entered his dorm and shut the door with so much force, it could've broken the door and maybe even the walls.

"We have to do something, we can't just leave our friend like this?" Ruby asked her team.

"But how?" Weiss answered, "We don't really know how to help him, hell, I don't think I've had a real conversation with him yet."

"I kind of understand what he is feeling." Blake said.

"Well go help him then!?" Ruby begged.

Blake sighed, but did what her leader told her to do. She'll be the same as those racists if she didn't.

Opening the door to the JNPR dorm room, Jaune yelled, "GET OUT!"

"It's me. Blake." She answered.

"What do want?"

"I understand how you feel. Really, I do."

"Don't lie to me, how can you ever?"

"Well, I have never shown this to anyone but my team, but if it meant gaining your trust, I'll do it." She then proceeded to take off her bow on the top of her head.

"I actually knew that you were a faunus, but I didn't comment on it." Jaune answered.

"Hey, now you know officially." She joked, tying her bow back.

He chuckled a bit, and answered, "Well what do you want to talk about?"

"All I wanted to say is that even though we don't fully understand what you're felling, you can still count on us. Team RWBY or Team JNPR, hell maybe even the professor."

"Thanks. That means a lot." Jaune replied, then smiled at Blake. Blake smiled back, and said, "We are here for you remember that."

And with that, she was off, leaving Jaune with his thoughts. Shortly after, Pyrrha entered.

"Jaune I'm sorry." She apologised.

"No worries, I feel much better now after talking with Blake."

Pyrrha didn't expect Blake of all people to talk with him, but seeing as he did feel better, she didn't comment on it.

"So what did you guys talk about?"

"She said to talk to you guys even though you may not understand."

"She's right Jaune, I am your partner and I will always have your back." She smiled, "And I think I have a pretty solid idea of who did it."

()()()()()

 **That's great, my keyboard managed to break WHILE I was writing this chapter, right now I am borrowing my friend's.**

 **That's all for now. And as always, stay tuned.**


	4. Redemption

**Oh my god guys, so after taking a year long hiatus, I'm finally back to writing this damn story. One of the many reasons why I've stopped is because someone decided to post something similar to my idea, and it really drained all of my motivation away. Anyways, I'm finally back, I guess.**

()()()()()

After telling Jaune who the prime suspect was, he stared off into the distance. "Of course it has to be him, he DID say that I will pay him back for that punch I gave him." Jaune commented calmly, even though he lost composure mere moments ago. "Well, I suppose I had it coming, no matter how deserved that punch really was." He sighed, the concept of revenge really didn't come to his mind. The Witcher was taught at a young age to expect hate and criticism everywhere he went, he just didn't expect it here, in Beacon of all places.

Pyrrha frowned when Jaune seemed to be so defeated. She needed to cheer him up, he was her leader after all. "Don't think like that Jaune. Remember, you still have us! I'm sure your mother knows as well, perhaps we can ask for her help?" Pyrrha suggested. Jaune sat there for a moment and gone through multiple scenarios in his head.

"I don't think that will be a good idea. Wouldn't that just tell other's how weak I am by running off to a teacher once I get into trouble, and my mom at that? No, I'm doing this myself, or with your help, but that's it." Jaune clenched his fist when he voiced his decision, it was evident he was determined to get back at Cardin Winchester for doing something like this to him.

Pyrrha nodded. "I guess you're right, but to win your reputation back, I think you should prove everyone wrong by doing something good, to disprove all the bad rumors there are about Witchers." Pyrrha cupped her chin as she thought of ways to help Jaune, but none of her ideas seemed to work, in her mind. One mistake, and this could very well backfire on not just Jaune, but the whole of JNPR as well. They can't afford to slip up. "I guess we'll have to wait until the opportunity is right." Little did Pyrrha and Jaune know, their chance would come only days later.

()()()()()

The previous days were a living hell for Jaune. Everyone besides RWBY and JNPR either gave him strange glances or gossiped about him. It was getting on Jaune's nerves, and he desperately needed something to prove these people wrong.

Today, the class was having a field trip. He didn't really pay attention, just that he knew he needed to collect some sap from a forest that was apparently infested with Grimm. Ms. Arc did try to address Jaune's condition, though to no avail. Cardin was awfully smug about his little operation, and he absolutely made sure Jaune suffered for it.

"Hey cat eyes! I heard somewhere that Witcher's steal kids and kill them for payment!" He teased, as the class followed after Ms. Arc. Jaune was behind the rest of the group, even though his team insisted that he should walk next to them, he refused. He didn't want them to get bullied either, so he decided to isolate himself for the time being. He rolled his eyes at Cardin's weak insults. Not responding was the best response.

As the class approached the center of the forest, Ms. Arc told everyone to assemble into their teams. Jaune reluctantly went beside his team, looking at Ms. Arc for any further instructions. "Now! I will have your teams gather the sap separately! JNPR, CRDL! You will be heading over there." Ms. Arc shouted, instructing the teams to go to the specific location for collection. The teams all took one jar for each member and set off to their respective locations. Jaune sighed, of course they team CRDL would be nearby, it was just his dumb luck.

As they walked to their locations, the rest of JNPR tried to cheer the Witcher up. "Come now Jaune, if they say anything, I'll break their legs for you!" Nora waved her arms up into the air cheerfully, not quite realizing the consequences of her actions. "While all of us would do that in a heartbeat, it won't help your reputation if you struck back." Ren commented calmly. Pyrrha stayed silent, knowing how hard it was for their leader for the past couple of days. She looked at her leader with concern. "Whatever guys, let's just get the assignment over with so we can leave." Jaune said, quickening his pace shortly after.

()()()()()

Cardin and his team weren't quite sure how to collect the sap, and where to collect it from. Hell, he wasn't even sure if this was the correct spot. "Well. We should try the first tree we see. If that doesn't work, we can always ask Jaune for help." He laughed, the rest of his team chuckled with him. Holding the Jar with both of his hands, he waited for Sky Lark to hammer a hole into the tree so that sap would come out. The thing is, Sky's hammering was a bit too loud, and that attracted the attention of nearby Grimm, no doubt.

An Ursa Major's roar could be heard as it came charging into the direction of the hammering. It charged out of the tree line, catching team CRDL completely off guard. "Shit!" Carding yelled as he desperately looked for his mace. He finally found it, but it was all the way next to where the Ursa Major was. Team CRDL ran away as the Ursa Major ran towards them, clawing at them as it was slowly catching up to CRDL. Along the way, CRDL screamed and yelled for help.

()()()()()

JNPR was walking slowly back towards their rendezvous point, when suddenly loud yelling and roars could be heard just further into the forest. Without thinking, the four of them grabbed their weapons and ran towards to the source of the commotion. Jaune ran ahead and a bit quicker because of his enhanced physical abilities, but the rest of his team followed behind him.

Soon after, Jaune reached team CRDL, and the Ursa Major caught Cardin with one of it's giant claws. Cardin screamed and kicked but to no avail. Jaune clenched his sword tightly as he charged into battle, grabbing his silver sword and slashing at the Ursa Major, causing it to drop Cardin and instead focus on it's attacker. The Ursa Roared, swiping at Jaune, flinging him away. Jaune was knocked back, but managed to keep his balance and blocked the Ursa's next attacks with his sword. With all of his might, Jaune kicked the Ursa in the abdomen, causing it to recoil back, giving Jaune some space and a free hand to cast his Signs.

With a quick gesture, Jaune drew the Sign of Igni, and a stream of fire burst out of his hand, which he pointed to the Ursa. By now, the rest of JNPR caught up to Jaune, just in time to witness Jaune's Igni Sign. The Ursa screamed and roared as it caught on fire, desperately trying to put the flames out. The Ursa, knowing that this battle couldn't be won, decided to retreat.

"Oh no you don't!" Nora dashed forward, catching up to the wounded Ursa Major in a matter of seconds. Channeling her semblance, Nora struck the Ursa with one big blow to the head, killing it instantly.

While Nora was busy killing the Ursa Major, the rest of JNPR helped team CRDL back to their feet. Luckily, all of them only sustained minor injuries. Cardin looked shocked, not quite believing what just happened. He finally snapped out of it when Jaune pulled him up from the sitting position he was in, patting his back as he did so. "You're going to be fine." Was the Witcher's response, perhaps his chance did come sooner than he thought. "Hey, Jaune, about that posters and those nasty rumors, I'll be sure to clear that up for you." Cardin replied, still dazed about the attack. Jaune nodded, smiling as he did so. The two shook hands and parted ways, joining their respective teams afterwards.

()()()()()

The class met up shortly after, and that concluded their field trip day. The class was led back to the campus by Ms. Arc, and team JNPR are now resting on their beds tiredly.

"I'm glad Cardin decided to get his act together and changed his attitude towards you Jaune." Pyrrha smiled, she was just as happy as Jaune was, and for the first time in days, Jaune actually smiled. "I didn't expect that either, honestly. I just hope he keeps his word." Jaune replied, looking over towards the other two members as Nora cheered.

"Woo-Hoo! Yeah!" She said cheerfully. "They just announced the date for prom. It's going to be next week, I'm so gosh darn excited!"

Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other nervously, while Ren kept a straight face.


	5. A Feline Friend

It has been two days since the events that transpired in the forest. Prom and the Christmas party looms over all the teams. How should they spend it? And with whom?

Some have already found their dates, while most are still giving it some thought. Even though this was a combat school for training Hunstmen, the students were still teenagers after all. Rumors of crushes and dates have already been spreading, and this really bothered our very own Pyrrha Nikos.

It was no doubt she was socially awkward. Since she was little, all she was ever exposed to was fame, and people who weren't exactly friends with her. They'd use her as a tool to boost their own popularity, and once they had enough, they kicked her to the side. She had never had a meaningful relationship except for her parents until now. She knew she could trust her own team, but what about others? Even though she was surrounded by people since she was a little girl, Pyrrha felt lonely.

Her fame carried over to Beacon as well, even though she had hoped it wouldn't spread so far. As such, she is approached by fans and potential mates alike. She turned them all down with a smile and politeness, but all she felt was how miserable she was. But then came a clumsy Witcher with blonde hair, and she was glad he was her partner.

After the events in the forest, she knew she liked him. Jaune was everything she really hoped for. Someone who treats her fairly and like a normal person. But was she ready to make it official? Was she ready for all the shit they'll be dealing with from then on if she asked him out to prom? Was she too late, and he had already found a date for himself? All these questions rang inside her mind, causing her to stay awake even though it's way past curfew. She pulled the covers closer to her body, uncertain of what to do.

()()()()()

Besides all the attention her fame got her, it certainly brought her no end in date proposals. She was attractive already, much to her dismay but with her fame, countless of boys young and older than her have asked her out. She politely declined every single time, but it was no doubt one of the hardest things she had to do. Seeing the hearts of the boys crushed right in front of her was emotionally taxing on the young huntress.

However none caught her attention other than Jaune Arc, a Witcher, probably the last of his kind. He was almost the complete opposite of what she was. He had no fame, low self-esteem and people generally avoided him. But she could see the strength in him, no matter how much people laugh at him or insult him, he still manages to push through. He was much stronger than the other boys and her in that regard. She really didn't need to worry about friends or companionship because her fame usually attracts all kinds of people, yet now she found herself feeling lost and tired. She still wasn't sure if she really liked him that much. While she did develop a crush on her leader, it wasn't really that strong of an infatuation.

She slogged off her bed, changing into her school uniform in the bathroom. Since prom was less than a week away, she really should get a dress today or maybe the next. She's pretty sure her teammates and RWBY would need the proper attire as well, so she'll bring the topic up once everyone is having breakfast in the cafeteria. Yawning and stretching her arms, she looked at the mirror. Black circles surrounded her eyes. Sighing, something told her today was going to be a long day.

One by one her teammates began to rise. As usual, her leader was the last to get out of bed, moaning "Five more minutes, mom…" occasionally until everyone was ready. Pyrrha watched as he began to tie his tie, something he didn't know how to do when he first arrived here. The change really brought a smile to the young huntress' face. Ren was the second one to get ready, followed by Nora.

JNPR walked slowly as they approached the cafeteria. Team RWBY was already there, eating their breakfast at a relatively empty table. Ruby spotted their sister team and waved happily at them, signaling them to join the table.

After grabbing their food, JNPR sat down next to RWBY and began munching away. As usual, the conversation starter was Yang, who was eager to know who already had a date. "So pumpkin cereal." She pat Pyrrha on the back, but to her it was more like a slap. The contact startled her. Eyes widened, she frantically sat up straight to answer Yang. "W- yes?" She had gotten used to what Yang's nickname for her, as she was once the mascot for a type of cereal and her face could still be seen on their boxes today.

"A huntress like you should have countless amounts of date proposals and confessions handed to you. So, any luck on prom?" She nudged the red head and smirked at her as she waited for her answer. The other's heard Yang's question and listened intently as well. "N-no. Perhaps I will be going single." She replied, much to Yang's dismay. She sighed, and here she thought she could tease the red head in front of everyone, but as luck would have it, Pyrrha had no material for her.

"Weiss, I saw you look at one of those boys from Mistral? Or was it Signal? The blue haired guy. Are you gonna ask him anytime soon?" Ruby chirped at her teammate, who was quietly eating until her name was called. "Well… yeah. He's pretty handsome, I guess, but I'm not sure how to ask him though." She replied.

"Well I'm pretty sure Nora and Ren are going together." Jaune joined in, finishing his breakfast and burping really loudly. Everyone looked at him, some had a mix of shock and disgust while some just stared. Misunderstanding the attention he was getting, he quickly added "What? Isn't that pretty obvious? You guys are childhood friends aren't you?" He looked confused when the others just shrugged it off and continued eating.

()()()()()

Professor Port's class had a tendency of just being plain boring. Things usually went on for hours and hours until the bell finally rung. Some cruel force in the world put his class at the end of the day too, and Pyrrha was struggling to stay awake. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, trying to find a pose that will keep her from falling asleep, lest she wanted to risk detention time. She then cupped her cheek, letting her head rest against her arm, but that didn't work either. She was lucky she wasn't sitting in the front of the class, and the professor is usually too immersed into whatever story he was telling to really care, however the man had a keen eye for sleeping students.

Pyrrha began to have a headache midway through the class, and she was kind of tempted to rest her head against Jaune's shoulder, as he sat right next to her. The familiar chirp of the bell rang through the campus, signaling the end of class. All the students stood up at the exact same time except for Pyrrha, who stood up slowly. It was clear everyone wanted to leave as soon as possible, and once the students packed up all their stuff, they rushed out the door, thankful they didn't need to sit through Port's class any longer.

Rubbing her temples, the red head began to slowly walk out of the classroom, and she was the last one out, closing the door behind her, she could see the crowd of students either leaving for their dorms or going dress shopping for the school's prom. What she really wanted to do was to get to the JNPR dorm and take a nap. Today was an absolute hell for her, and luckily she really didn't have too much homework to take care of. Perhaps she could go shopping with RWBY tomorrow.

Yawning for the tenth time since lunch, she clutched her books closely to her chest and began to walk slowly back to her dorm. She had no idea where the rest of her team was at, but she didn't care in the state she is in right now. Her vision became blurry as someone stood right in front of her. She couldn't really tell who it was, other than it was a male and he was tall and had brown hair. He asked her something but she didn't really pay attention.

"Pyrrha? So will you go?"

"Y-yeah… I guess." She lazily replied, hoping to get the conversation over with already. It worked, and the guy finally stopped blocking her way. She hurried over to her dorm and she didn't even bother to change into something more comfortable before plopping onto the bed, falling asleep right as she hit the soft mattress.

Pyrrha jolted awake as her teammates began making noise as they're readying up. Apparently she slept through dinner and everything else, which means she didn't shower or brush her teeth. At least her head ache is gone though. She fuzzily remembered being asked something right after professor Port's class but she couldn't put her finger on it.

()()()()()

Classes ended that day and JNPR and RWBY were getting ready to go shopping at Vale. While the guys planned on getting tuxedos, the girls went to get their dresses. On the way there, Pyrrha looked at her leader and wondered if he's gotten a date yet.

"Hey Jaune, so have you found anyone to the dance yet?" She started off, smiling warmly as she approached her leader, who was looking out the window of the shuttle. "Well no. I mean, who would want to dance with a Witcher anyway? I'll go single. What about you? Are you still sticking to going single or did anyone catch your attention?" He asked, turning his attention to his partner now instead of the view outside.

The red head looked to the side as if she was embarrassed. Her cheeks reddened slightly as she answered him. "Well no, I don't really have anyone in mind." She smiled awkwardly at her leader, who looked confused. "Huh, and here I thought you'd change your mind. I mean, you can get almost anyone at this school to go with you, and I thought you'll pick someone equally as famous or someone handsome. Seriously though, you should get a date. No reason to go stag."

Pyrrha knew that all to well. Of course she knew she could pick anyone and they'll surely agree. She's Pyrrha freaking Nikos for crying out loud! But no one else seemed to catch her attention other than Jaune, and she wasn't really sure if she should ask him still. Their conversation was overheard by the other members of JNPR, who joined in. "He's right you know? If you don't get a date, Jaune will have to wear something silly to prom!" Nora waved her arms around excitedly, having no problems throwing her leader under the bus. Ren gave a light smile, which meant he was really amused already.

"Huh. We'll see." Jaune replied, smirking as he did.

The shuttle landed in the center of Vale, and the students hopped off. The two males of the group separated to find their tuxedos while the girls went to find dresses. As the guys approached the shop, Ren finally opened his mouth. "Jaune, about that bet you made with Nora, are you seriously going to get a costume at the rare chance Pyrrha doesn't get a date?"

The Witcher pushed open the door to the shop, greeting the grey haired shop keeper with a nod. The shop keeper seemed familiar, like he saw him elsewhere…

"Well, what's the harm in getting a costume, I mean I've heard about a sleepover or a party that Yang was planning, and I have money to spare." He replied, browsing through the tuxedos.

On the girl's end, Pyrrha walked inside the shop, greeting a grey haired shop keeper. The girls spread out to find a dress that was suitable for each and one of them, and a red dress caught Pyrrha's attention. Taking the dress off of the hangar, she looked in front of a mirror to see if it fit her. The dress's red color matched her hair really nicely, and her green eyes contrasted from the dress. It was perfect, and luckily for her, the size was just right for her. She tried it on in one of the dressing rooms. Feeling satisfied, she quickly went to purchase the item.

Jaune looked at the tux he was grabbing on his left hand and the one on his right. They were both black and they looked the same to him. But he could not for the life of him figure out why one was more expensive than the other. All his life he wore armor and only recently he wore a school uniform. He had no causal clothes and his pajamas was just a simple t shirt and sweat pants. He had no fashion sense, that was certain. He looked over to Ren, who already tried on his tux. It really fit him, but to be honest almost anything would fit someone as fit as the both of them. Picking the one that cost the least, he bought the item and waited for Ren.

Pyrrha waited patiently outside for Nora and RWBY to finish with their shopping. She picked up some red heels as well to compliment her dress. Each of the girl's exited one by one, holding a large shopping bag like Pyrrha's. At this time, the guys were done with their shopping as well, and they quickly went to their designated meeting place.

As Jaune and Ren finally regrouped with the main group, everyone save for Jaune was satisfied with their purchase. Pyrrha hung back to wait for her team, and she commented on Jaune's smaller shopping bag compared to other's. "Jaune, what did you buy?" For which he responded, "Just the cheapest thing that fits me. If it was up to me, I'd rather just go in my uniform." He grunted. Cosmetics really wasn't up his alley.

As the group approached the bullhead station, Ren nudged Jaune, gesturing to a nearby shop. When Jaune looked over, he saw why Ren got his attention. _What's the harm? I mean, I'm just cheering up my partner, that's all._ He thought. "Hey guys, you can head back without me. I have something to take care of real quick and I should be back in a bit." He raised his voice so that the girls could hear him. "Alright, don't take too long!" Pyrrha yelled back cheerfully.

()()()()()

The week passed by without much happening. Classes were relatively dull, and everyone anxiously waited until Saturday. Team JNPR was getting ready, the guys made sure their attire fit them while the girls applied their makeup. Pyrrha sat in front of the mirror, tracing her lips with her lipstick. She made sure the lipstick wasn't as red as her dress, then applied it. Nora sat beside her, puffing out her cheeks and pouting. "Normally I don't like looking this cute. Takes the 'umph' out of my reputation." Pyrrha smiled, not quite understanding what the ginger meant, but she assumed it conflicted with her personality.

It was approaching night, and JNPR was ready. The four waited outside RWBY's room so that they could set out together. While they were waiting Jaune shifted uncomfortably in his tuxedo. The collar itched his neck. His waist was a little too tight, his trousers irritated his skin, his shoes made it impossible to go up the stairs, everything was wrong. Looking over at his partner, he smiled. "Huh, you look… different, but in a good way." He awkwardly complimented. "So umm, did you get a date for prom?" To which the red head replied, "Well, no. I'm going single, just like you." Jaune raised an eyebrow and looked at her, was that disappointment he detected from her? Or was he just imagining things? Nora grinned at Jaune. "Well, that means you're gonna have to wear something silly to prom!" She waved her arms around excitedly. "Wait, hold on, I didn't exactly take the bet." Jaune tried to escape, but his whole team eyed him. "Not gonna happen." He said, to the disappointment of his team.

Team RWBY stepped out of their dorm to see JNPR waiting for them outside. The looks of surprise were on everyone's faces as everyone looked at each other in disbelief. After about a minute of staring, Ruby decided to break the awkward silence. "You guys look great." She chuckled. "You do too, I suppose." Jaune replied, the tux still making him uncomfortable. "Well, we should get going right? After all Weiss has a date tonight! She shouldn't be late!" Yang gave a toothy grin to the heiress, who blushed a little. "We're trying things out! It's not a date!" She defended, but the way she said it made everyone laugh a little. "Sure, whatever you say pal." Blake smirked as she teased her teammate further.

The group walked slowly to the school auditorium, with Jaune lagging behind because he wasn't used to his shoes. The group approached the hall when someone in the distance was waving at the group. As they got closer, it was becoming clear that the person, a guy, was waving at Pyrrha. "Oh! I'm so glad you came! Are you ready for the dance?" The guy closed in on Pyrrha. The whole group looked at her with shock. Jaune wasn't quite sure what to think of the situation as he continued to observe.

"Wait… who are you again?" Pyrrha said, as gasps could be heard coming from the group. "Ahh, haha, right, I'm your date, remember?" The guy closed his eyes and smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. He had blonde hair and was taller than himself, Jaune observed. He isn't athletic and his face was full of acne. He did think Pyrrha had better taste, but it wasn't like her to forget someone's name. The whole thing was strange to everyone involved. "I'm Jhin! I'm a grade older than you. You promised me after class that you'd come with me right?" He asked the spartan themed huntress.

She couldn't quite remember what happened, but now that Jhin brought it up, she must've promised him when she was having that awful headache just a week before. "Umm, I…" She struggled to give him a response. He looked to Jaune for help, but he didn't seem to care at all. In fact, everyone else was waiting on her to accept the offer. She begrudgingly went with Jhin.

Jaune didn't expect Pyrrha to already have a date. It really came to him as a shock, and while he obviously didn't think she'd ask him, he'd always thought that she had a more refined taste in men. Well, Jaune did tell her to find someone else to accompany her so she wouldn't be made fun of for going single, but he couldn't help but feel… a sort of jealousy.

The group save for Pyrrha and Weiss entered the auditorium, which was already set up for the upcoming event with disco lights and drinks already set on the side. The normally lit up building was dark to set up a more romantic mood for the evening. Ren and Nora broke off from the main group to dance while everyone else just sat at the side. Jaune was basically sulking as he grabbed some punch from the table and stood next to the crimson reaper. _Well, at least I don't have to wear that silly costume I bought._ He thought.

As he drank his punch next to Ruby, he looked at Pyrrha whenever she looked away. It was clear she felt awkward next to that guy, he didn't even bother to remember his name. He kept on ranting and talking about himself while Pyrrha smiled and tried to be polite. Ruby looked at Jaune with a concerned glance. "You know, it's clear she doesn't want to be that guy's date." Ruby prodded the blonde haired leader. "I mean, it's totally fine if you swoop in and you know… save her?" She looked over to the Witcher to see what kind of reaction he had. "You know? You're right. I'll be back." He said, leaving the hall shortly.

Ruby continued to observe everyone's dancing but she couldn't help but notice Pyrrha's awkward smile for the whole night. By now, Jhin's team was basically harassing the poor huntress, surrounding her and seemingly asking too many personal questions. It was clear that she was uncomfortable but she couldn't just leave. For a while the crimson reaper did think about helping her friend out, but what was she going to do against guys that were much taller than her and older too? She could only watch sympathetically when suddenly something approached the group.

()()()()()

Jaune really didn't want to do any of this, but seeing his own partner get harassed like that? He just cant stand it. No matter how much he wanted to leave, he forced himself to enter the auditorium. Once he did, everyone who saw him gave him a blank stare. Couple's stopped dancing, people almost spilled their drink as he walked by. He pushed through the Jhin's group, and Pyrrha's eyes widened. "Jaune? Wha-" She couldn't even finish her sentence before dragging her out of the corner she was in, pushing away the others as he did. He grabbed her arm as he led her to the center of the hall. By now, everyone was looking at him as Jhin's team was yelling obscenities at the Witcher.

The red head could barely believe her eyes, rubbing them to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Right in front of her was her team leader, her partner, her _crush_ , standing there wearing a cat suit, with ears and a tail to match. He bought the costume from a cosplay shop. He raised his hands, which were giant paws that gloved his hands. "I mean, uhh." He paused for a moment, as he felt everyone's eyes on him. "I just can't leave you alone with… them." He said as softly as he could, but the red head could hear him perfectly. She grabbed both of his ha- _paws_ , then she moved rhythmically to the soft music. "Thanks, Jaune." She smiled the warmest smile she could, as she led his partner to a slow dance. Jhin's group realized who was dancing with her and remembered what he had done back at the forest, where he singlehandedly held off an Ursa, and decided not to interfere.

That day, Pyrrha can safely say that she fell in love with her goofy leader.

"Jaune! You have two left feet you know?" She teased.


End file.
